


The Floating Lights

by Celestlian



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda is a hidden princess trapped in a tower by her mother Ganondora, with only her pet chameleon Navi to keep her company. She longs to see the world, and most importantly, the floating lights. Link is a thief who finds the tower while escaping with the crown jewels after ditching his accomplices Sheik and Girahim. Can Link be the one who lets Zelda out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nee-nee-panini.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nee-nee-panini.tumblr.com).



Suddenly, Link jumped onto a horse and began racing away. He smirked, hearing his accomplices' shouts as he ditched them. He rode deep into the forest, the satchel slung across his body. He adjusted his hat and the horse skidded to a sudden stop. Link shouted out as he was thrown off it. The satchel went flying off and landed on a branch. Link gasped, then glanced at the horse. He knew it was a race now; they were both poised.

Then, he was off, grappling onto the surprisingly long branch. He stretched out his hand and smiled triumphantly on getting the satchel. He crawled back and jumped behind a bush.  _Gosh this horse is weird. It's more bloodhound than anything else!_ Link thought with a shudder. The mare continued to sniff the ground. Once she had gone, Link sighed in relief. He looked around before turning. Suddenly, he stumbled forward, landing on his knees. Link's eyes widened in awe. It was a tower, but unlike he'd ever seen before. It was pink and gold, with a turret. He frowned on seeing no door. "How am I supposed to-" He looked and saw arrows. Of course. He could use them instead! This would be the perfect place to hide! 

Quickly but stealthily, he ran to the tower. Stabbing arrows into the cracks, he began to climb. Once he'd reached the place, he jumped up, putting his hands on his hips. "Wow. This is a pretty good hiding space. I bet I could-" 

Before he could say any more, something heavy connected with the back of his head, and he immediately blacked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

"How did you find me?!" 

Zelda looked down at the man. He was around the same age as her, wearing a green hat and with green clothes, and he had a sword. She frowned when he didn't answer. "Helloooo-oh." She realised she had knocked him out. She pushed him, trying to get him into the cupboard. When she did so, she smiled triumphantly. "Aha-" she cut herself off with a little scream when the stranger slid back out. "Urgh," she said. Her pet chameleon, Navi, noticed her owner's struggle and came to the rescue.

Together, the two pushed the man back into the cupboard. She put a chair up against it and sighed in relief once it was done. She spotted a strange-looking bag, and an even stranger object on the floor near to the bag. "Huh. Wonder what this is." She picked it up and studied it closely. It was an accessory of some kind, with gems dotted around. Navi jumped on her shoulder and stared at the object in curiosity. She then put it in her head, staring in the mirror. She felt...different. Like she suddenly belonged somewhere else. The sensation confused her. Suddenly afraid, she threw the object to the side. She winced as it clattered onto the polished floor.

"Darling, I'm back!" 

Now panicking, Zelda hastily hid it in the strange bag and Navi took it away, finding a hiding place for it. "Coming mother!" Zelda called. She let down her hair and her mother climbed up it. Ganondora was always very careful. She liked that she never hurt her. 

Once her mother had come up, she looked around. Navi was sitting on the chair, asleep. Zelda laughed nervously on seeing her error; she was going to have to tell her mother the truth. "Mother-" 

"Now, what is your chameleon doing?" Ganondora laughed. "Really, pets these days." She went upstairs to cook. Zelda smiled, looking down at Navi. She saw the small chameleon was not impressed. "What? It's true. We're all mad here." She grinned at the book reference and sighed to herself, leaning back as she sat on the table, swinging her legs back and forth as she waited for Ganondora to make dinner. As long as her mother wouldn't ask about that stranger, she would be fine...right?


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Link's eyes fluttered open. He didn't say anythng as he heard someone say, "bye, mother!" After a few moments, he heard the scraping of a chair. He winced at the loud sound. However, it wasn't enough of a wake up call, and he soon fell asleep again. He barely registered being dragged out the cupboard. After a few minutes, he felt something enter his ear. He screamed loudly as his eyes snapped open. He saw a girl around the same age pointing at object at him. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" 

"I...am Sheik Girahim," Link replied. He never used his real name; ever since he was little he always used the name of his favourite storybook character. He watched her raise an eyebrow and began to inwardly panic. Had she read that fairytale too?

"Sheik?"

He gulped. "Yes."

"That's a strange name."

Link decided to just get straight to the point. "Listen, blondie-"

"Zelda," she cut in sharply. He just smiled at that. 

"Gesundheit. I just wanted to say, I need a hiding place for now. You see, I'm wanted out there and-" 

"Out there? You mean outside?" 

"Yes, what else did you think?"  _Geez this girl is weird,_ Link thought to himself. He saw Zelda pause.

"If I let you hide here...you have to take me outside." She went over to a curtain. Link looked on in curiosity. His eyes widened as she drew it back forcefully to reveal an amazing painting  of a girl, presumably herself, watching the lanterns. Wait a minute. How come she had never seen the lanterns? 

"Deal. Now come on. WE are going to defy that mother of yours." Link grinned and grabbed her hand, leading Zelda to the window. 

"What do I have to do?" she asked. Link shrugged. "Just use that hair of yours to wind on the branch over there and climb down." 

Zelda looked at him. "What are you going to do?" 

Link just smiled widely at her. "JUMP!" 

And with that, he jumped out of the window. 


End file.
